


Staying for Pie

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being Dean, F/M, Mention of Character Death, Mention of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You stay with the Winchesters while you heal after a hunting injury
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 27





	Staying for Pie

You had been living with the Winchesters at their Bunker for a few months now. It was the first time since your brother died you had something that resembled a home. You knew it wasn’t your home and you were only here until your wounds had healed properly, which meant your time here was coming to a fast end. You were still limping a little but otherwise you were back to normal. 

You had been on your own for years now, ever since werewolves had killed your parents, and you had been a hunter since you were ten years old and a vampire had broken into your home and drained your baby brother. That night had been the end of your childhood and the end of your warm loving family. It had been all about hunting and revenge ever since. When your parents passed it almost felt like a relief. You felt horrible for feeling like that, and off course you kept hunting. It wasn’t just all you knew, it was who you were. 

It could be lonely at times, but the occasional hook up and nights at roadside bars helped numb the feeling. You hadn’t spent more than a few days with someone until you ran into the Winchesters on a hunt. You and Dean had butted heads a few times and had someone asked you before you got injured, you would have told them he hated you, and you didn’t like him much either. He was gruff, stubborn and bossy. He still was all of those things, but these past few months had shown another side to him as well. 

You had seen how he lovingly teased his brother or how he came into your room in the middle of the night the first few weeks just to make sure you were still breathing. He brought you food and changed your bandages. He asked you how you were feeling before starting to order you back on your legs. It hurt like hell, but he was right there next to you making sure you didn’t fall over and taking all your verbal abuse in stride. 

He was still bossy, stubborn, gruff and annoying as hell, but you came to realize he was all of those things not because he was an asshole but because he cared so deeply for the people around him. 

The bunker wasn’t your home, and you knew that you had to leave now that you were almost back to being yourself, but the same man that you had wanted to get as far away from as possible when you first met him, was now the main reason why you dreaded walking out the door. 

You knew you had to go, and the longer you stayed, the harder it would be to leave. Your mind was made up when you limped towards the kitchen with your duffle bag hanging over your shoulder, fully prepared to tell the brothers thanks for their hospitality, but it was time to go. 

You couldn’t help but smile as you took a break in the doorway, watching Dean pour a gallon of cream into a bowl and plugging in the electric mixer, which he very demonstratively started just as Sam started lecturing him about the heart attack and blot clots that was in his imminent future. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the very weird, biggering display of love in front of you and the brother’s heads instantly turned in your direction. Both their faces fell when they saw you. 

“You’re leaving?” Sam asked, nodding towards your back. 

“Yeah. I’m all healed up thanks to you two. I don’t wanna overstay my welcome,” you shrugged. 

“You haven’t. We got plenty of room here. You can stay as long as you want,” Sam offered, but you just shook your head.

“At least stay for pie,” Dean muttered and your eyes widened, as he turned his back facing the whipped cream again. 

“For pie?” you blinked, looking from Dean’s back over at Sam, who looked just as confused as you felt. 

“Yeah. Sam is a health freak so you can have half,” Dean announced before starting the mixer back up without awaiting your answer. Almost like he was afraid to hear it. You just stayed in the doorway frozen, not sure what to do. Off all the ways you had pictured this conversation in your head, this wasn’t one of them. 

Sam got up from his chair and headed over to you. He smiled down at you as you looked up at him probably looking as confused as you felt. 

“He never offers anyone half. A piece maybe. Never half,” Sam told you silently, so Dean wouldn’t hear over the sound of the mixer. 

“Oh,” was all you were able to say and Sam shook his head, bending down to kiss you cheek before he left. 

“I would like you to stay too by the way. Not just because I haven’t seen Dean this happy in a long time. It’s been fun having someone to do research with,” Sam told you before giving your arm a small squeeze and leaving the room just as the sound of the mixer died down. 

Dean stayed with his back turned against you for a few seconds like he was almost afraid to turn around. When he finally did, the look of relief on his face was evident, and he sent you a huge smile. 

“So you’re staying for pie?” he asked, and you couldn’t help but smile. You let the duffle bag fall onto the floor. 

“Yeah. I’m staying for pie,” you answered silently hoping Dean would give you a reason to stay for longer than that while you ate. 


End file.
